The described aspects relate generally to wireless communication systems. More particularly, the described aspects relate to techniques for interference detection in unlicensed spectrum.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems. These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level.
An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). It is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
Operation of wireless devices in certain portions of a shared or unlicensed spectrum may experience interference from another radio access technology (RAT) using the spectrum. For example, both LTE and Wi-Fi may operate in an unlicensed 5 GHz band. Over-the-air interference detection is employed in some wireless communication networks in an attempt to mitigate such interference. For example, a device may periodically monitor (e.g., sniff) for energy in the RF band used by the device. Upon detection of any kind of energy, the device may back-off, e.g., not transmit on, the RF band for a period of time. Energy detection, however, may not be able to identify the interfering RAT, limiting the available techniques to mitigate interference. Another approach is to detect a specific characteristic of an interfering signal based on the RAT (e.g. a Wi-Fi pre-amble or LTE reference signal). This approach, however, may require prior knowledge of the interfering signal or specific timing.
Therefore, there is a desire for improvements in techniques for detecting and reporting interference, especially in unlicensed spectrum.